


Natale in famiglia

by michirukaiou7



Series: The Long Way Home [8]
Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Missing Scene, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:16:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3135839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/calendario_avvento2009.html">Calendario dell'Avvento (fuori gara), 18 dicembre, "Natale è quando provi nostalgia di casa, anche quando sei a casa"</a></p><p>La Strega aveva offerto loro ospitalità per la notte, e a Subaru non parve vero di poter trascorrere quel tempo imprevisto assieme a suo fratello [...]</p><p>Sequel di tutte e tre le storie, e sequel di "Di fratelli e di cose che non si imparano sui libri"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Natale in famiglia

La Strega aveva offerto loro ospitalità per la notte, e a Subaru non parve vero di poter trascorrere quel tempo imprevisto assieme a suo fratello; la casa di Yuuko non era cambiata di una virgola, dalla prima volta in cui c’era stato: la sola differenza era che Maru e Moro, vestite di raso rosso bordato di pelliccia, avevano addobbato la casa per il Natale. Persino Seishiro non aveva nulla da ridire sulle decorazioni, e trascorsero una notte stranamente lunga, come se il tempo volesse dilatarsi per rendere più lontano il momento della nuova separazione, tutti e quattro, nella stanza che la Strega aveva concesso loro, in un angolo della quale brillava un albero addobbato che faceva loro luce.

Subaru se ne stava sdraiato sul suo futon, con la testa sulle ginocchia di Seishiro ed una mano stretta in quella di Kamui, e ascoltava in silenzio come i due Cacciatori battibeccassero col suo gemello, i resoconti di viaggio, i progetti futuri, e guardava le luci intermittenti dell’albero riverberare su quei volti a lui tanto cari.

La sua famiglia, tutta lì, insieme, per Natale, pensava, con il cuore illanguidito da una sensazione di dolcezza così forte da essere quasi dolorosa.


End file.
